Open your mind
by Hedari
Summary: You keep telling me that books can't teach me how to feel. But there already is this strange feeling that I get, whenever I see you, and it's different from anything else I already know. Can you teach me what it is? Sai two-shot/SaiXOC/lemon
1. It started with a kiss

_'Saaaai, how long are you going to keep reading that boring book? It's been almost two hours!'_

_'You can leave if you want, Aya-chan.'_

I frowned at the black haired boy and leaned against the wall again with my arms crossed.

Since the first time Naruto introduced me to Sai, I found him quite... Amusing, if you can say so. He kept using many bad words then and pissed others off A LOT, but I found him pretty funny. The way he puts on that innocent smile and calls someone „a dickless idiot" or „a bitch" is just hilarious!

But Sai changed. He is more observant now and tries his best to learn how to communicate with people. He told me that all his life he was taught to be emotionless, so it must be very difficult to him. I respect him for trying so hard.

But damn, you can't learn everything from books! Especially to interact with others! You just have to meet people, talk to them, listen to them... That's the best way to learn!

I sighed and looked outside. It was about seven in the evening, the sky was very clouded. I noticed a few crystal drops touching the window glass – it was starting to rain.

An idea came to my mind and I smirked slightly, turning my head to the bed. Sai was sitting here with his dark eyes glued to that freaking book.

A single candle was illuminating this small room, so it felt a bit gloomy. But cozy, too.

_'I think you're right, Sai. I should go already. It's not nice to hang around in your place all day!'_

I watched him turn his head to me slightly. His face was blank – like usual. Sai was really attractive, at least I thought so.

_'See you later, then,'_ he said calmly, going back to his book.

My smirk widened.

_'But I'm going to take you with me…'_ I whispered, coming to him and grabbing his pale arm.

Sai's eyes widened as I threw his book away and dragged him through the door, slamming it shut.

**Sai's P.O.V**

I blinked a few times as Aya pulled me outside. It was raining. I couldn't understand why was she doing that.

Suddenly she glanced at me – a bright grin was on her lips. Her warm golden eyes were almost shining and her long fulvous hair tossed as we kept running somewhere. Aya's image made my heart beat a little bit faster, I don't know why.

Five minutes passed, we were in the middle of the street. No one was here, all shops were closed.

_'Where are we going?'_ I finally asked her.

Aya stopped suddenly. Her black shirt clang to her back – she was drenched as it was raining pretty hard now.

I saw her lift her head to the sky. Her eyes closed slowly and she twirled under the rain, stretching her arms to the sides – I have never seen her so happy. My heartbeat changed again. Did I catch a cold?

**Aya's P.O.V**

Oh, I love rain so much! The smell of it, the feel of it... I was never able to understand why people start yelling and search for a cover whenever it starts to rain. It's so refreshing to feel water drops touch your cheeks and make their way down to your neck... It's amazing.

I gazed at Sai – he was staring at the gray sky but turned his eyes to me. His hair was wet now, looking even darker than it already was and I noticed a few drops leaking on his forehead. My skin shivered, even though it wasn't cold at all.

_'Why are we in the rain?'_ he asked again in this indifferent voice which made me smile somehow.

_'I don't know... It's just fun, don't you think so?'_

_'Fun?'_ Sai's eyes suddenly widened as he reached to his pocket and took out his notebook.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

**Sai's P.O.V**

It's fun to be in the rain? I have never heard something like that. I guess I should write it down.

I gave Aya a smile – people smile when they're having fun, don't they? But her face looked annoyed. This made me confused.

Why was she angry if she was having fun?

I watched closely as Aya came to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her pale neck. A few raindrops were leaking down it, hidding themselves under the brim of her shirt.

Instinctively my gaze ran over Aya's body up and down. Because of the dampness, her curves were visible. It hit me suddenly - Aya was gorgeous. Wait, why was I staring at her?

_'What are you looking at?'_ Aya asked me in a suspicious tone.

I shrugged my shoulders.

_'You're wet.'_

Her face suddenly blushed. Why? This girl was confusing.

**Aya's P.O.V**

I'm SURE he was checking me out. I know that I can't be mad at him though – he probably didn't even realize what he was doing. Still, this made my cheeks redden.

I grabbed his notebook from his hands and smirked deviously at it. Sai looked really lost because of my action. It made me snicker.

_'What are you doing?'_

I gave this boy a wink and tore that stupid thing to pieces. Sai tried to take it back unsuccessfully.

_'Why did you do that, Aya-chan..?'_ He asked in a confused voice as we both watched small pieces of paper fall to the ground.

_'Because it's useless, Sai.'_

_'It's not,'_ he murmured, but seemed thoughtful for a while. _'How should I learn about emotions then? What should I do?'_

I smiled softly as I put my hands on Sai's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. They became a bit frightened, but I didn't intent to let him go. He wants to learn, doesn't he?

Rain kept falling on us, maybe not so hard anymore.

**Sai's P.O.V**

Aya was very close to me, it made me feel really weird. It felt like someone was crushing my heart in a strange way. What is this feeling?

_'Open your mind,'_ Aya said quietly, not letting my gaze free.

_'Open my mind...? How should I do that?'_

Aya smiled sweetly again and I felt like returning it, but her lips brushed against mine, making me gasp slightly.

A thrilling wave of feelings overflowed me. I never imagined that touching someone's lips would feel so good. It felt like all the best thing in the world merged into one. Really hard to explain.

Aya started pulling away, but my body seemed to think on its own and didn't let her. I saw her eyes widen, but mine became closed by that time as I touched her waist lightly. I kind of wanted to bring her body closer.

Why was I feeling like that? What is this exciting pleasure? I want to find out.

**Aya's P.O.V**

I'm not sure why I kissed Sai. It just felt so right... I was so shocked to feel him respond to me, making another shiver run down my spine.

His arm went around my waist gently and I ran my fingers through his soft hair. My back bumped against a wall. Sai...

I felt him gasp for air as he pulled away from me, looking surprised and confused. Was it only me, or was here a faint blush on his cheeks?

I couldn't hold back another smile. Sai's so cute…

_'W-What's this? Why does it feel so strange?'_ He asked me, touching his lips with his fingers, like trying to find out what just happened. _'Aya-chan... What kind of emotion is this?'_

I thought for a while, searching for right words.

_'I don't know about you, Sai... But I think I'm in love with you,'_ I whispered, feeling so shy all of sudden.

My eyes travelled to the ground. This was a bit awkward...

_'You... You are in love with me?'_

I nodded slowly. I didn't except him to return my feelings, he was still learning after all.

_'How do you know that you're in love with me?'_

**Sai's P.O.V**

I had to find out about this strange incredible sensation inside of me. Could it be love? I have read about it in my book, it said that this being in love with someone feels really nice, but... I have never thought it would be that enjoyable.

_'When you're in love with someone, you can't stop thinking about that person... That someone makes your heart beat faster, you can't stop staring at him or her... And there is this really good feeling in your stomach...'_ Aya explained, her eyes looking a bit dreamy, but she didn't turn them to me.

I think I understand now.

**Aya's P.O.V**

The way I described love is a bit dumb I guess, but everything I said was true. I started feeling like that soon after I met Sai.

_'So this is love?'_ Sai wondered, his voice was thoughtful again. _'Then I think I am in love with you too, Aya-chan.'_

What? My eyes became big as I looked at his face. He didn't look like he was joking. Not like he knew how to joke about such subjects I guess...

I can't believe he liked me back. That was too good to be true.

**Sai's P.O.V**

Aya looked so surprised when I told her I loved her. Did she think I didn't feel that way? I did. Since the day I saw her, this weird feeling began to grow. I'm glad I finally know what it means.

I smiled to her, unsure of what to do, but she responded it with the same smile that I find very precious to me. I have seen other people smile, but Aya's smile was something I wish to see every day. It's all because of love, isn't it? What an odd feeling.

I touched her waist again, this time with more confidence. Her rosy cheeks and slightly parted lips looked somehow inviting and I just couldn't resist. Our lips joined together again.

The rain stopped.


	2. It was written in my book

_'SAI! AYA-CHAN! HEEY!'_

Huh? I glanced around only to notice Naruto, who was energetically waving at us. Next to him was Sakura, Kiba and Ino. I sent them a grin and waved back.

It was about three days since that kiss with Sai. The thought about it still made me blush, even if this black haired boy kissed me maaany times after that. He seems to enjoy kissing a lot. Not like I mind though…

It was another nice afternoon, about four o'clock, and we decided to go for a walk. We were walking in the streets of Konoha now, but Sai brought his sketch book – we had an idea to find a place with a nice scenery where he could draw. And I could just gaze at the endless blue sky – I never found it boring.

However, we met Naruto and his gang now, so I guess our plans were ruined.

I watched as the blondie ran to us with a bright grin on his face. Others followed him too.

_'So what are you doing here, guys? We came for some ramen, believe it!'_

_'Eh... We were just having a walk, Naruto,'_ I explained and greeted the other three. Kiba smirked at me and I sweatdropped.

_'How about you two join us?'_ Sakura offered.

I turned my eyes to Sai. He smiled at his friends, then returned my gaze.

_'Would you like to, Aya-chan?'_

_'I would love to. Let's go!'_

I noticed Ino give a flirty smile to Sai, but he ignored her. That made me smirk. This is going to be fun...

* * *

We sat like that: Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, me and Sai. Oh well, I was seperated from the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, whose company I enjoyed a lot, but hey, I have Sai by my side!

And not like you can ignore Naruto THAT easily...

We already finished our first bowls, only Naruto was eating his third one.

_'How come you guys are always together? Is there something we don't know..?'_ Naruto gave another cheeky grin.

I blushed a bit. How should I put it..?

_'We're in love with each other,'_ Sai smiled with his eyes closed.

I sweatdropped. Everyone fell out of their chairs.

_'YOU GUYS ARE DATING?! Is this true, Aya-chan?'_

I nodded shyly, averting my gaze somewhere. I felt really happy though.

_'How can you date that jerk, Aya-chan?! I'm way better!'_

I frowned at Kiba who put his arm around my shoulders and tried to shook it off.

_'Sai's not a jerk, Kiba! Don't say something like that...'_

_'I can't believe Aya-chan found a boyfriend before me...'_ Ino started sulking, hitting her head against the table.

Sakura only sighed.

_'Congratulations, you two,'_ she said with a smile.

**Sai's P.O.V**

I watched as Kiba put his arm around Aya and it made me irritated. It felt like something was burning me inside. I think it's jealousy. I don't want any other guy to touch Aya.

_'Didn't you hear us, Kiba-kun? We love each other. So would you mind letting her go...'_ I said with a smile on my face as I brushed his arm away from Aya.

Actually... I really wanted to punch Kiba. Hard.

Aya's eyes widened and she blushed, giving me a soft smile. My chest felt warm again.

**Aya's P.O.V**

Everyone's jaws dropped as they heard Sai say something like that. I was surprised, too! I didn't expect him to be so... Protective of me? That made my heart skip a beat.

I thought Sai was going to act like nothing happened, but he rose from his seat.

_'Thanks for the meal, Naruto-kun. It was your treat, right?'_ Sai smiled sweetly at the dumbfounded blondie and gently took my arm, making me stand up too.

What the hell?

_'See you later guys, I guess..?'_ I murmured at them and grinned foolishly.

We were already walking away but Sai stopped. His eyes twitched. He turned his head to Kiba and gave him another smile.

_'By the way, Kiba-kun... You stink like a dog,'_ he said in his polite tone and dragged me away.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino cracked up laughing.

I glanced behind my shoulder and burst into giggles. Kiba's face was priceless!

_'HEY, WAIT! I'M NOT GOING TO PAY FOR YOU TWO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!'_

Kiba started to yell something at us, but we were already out of their sight. Oh boy... When did Sai learn something like that?

* * *

I was still snickering when we reached Sai's apartment. Only now he let go of my hand.

_'Oh my god, Sai... I'm saying this one more time – that was spectacular!'_ I shouted at him as we entered his room.

Sai's face was impossible to read.

I sighed loudly and fell on his bed, a huge smile on my face. Sai was just too adorable!

**Sai's P.O.V**

I heard Aya start giggling again and stared at her. She was wearing a simple dark purple knee-length dress with no sleeves. It looked beautiful on her though. Everything looked beautiful on Aya.

My gaze was glued to her frame. Her shiny hair was scattered on the pillow and her abstracted golden orbs looked as dreamy as ever. My eyes travelled to Aya's small fingers, then to her graceful legs… She looked like a picture of some really famous painter.

I think this is the best time to show her just how much I cherish her.

**Aya's P.O.V**

I was dazing off when Sai suddenly hovered over me. His face looked blank.

_'Sai..?'_

He watched me intently for a while, then leaned in to kiss me. I gladly returned it, putting my hands on his chest, tracing it lightly. Sai's lips travelled to my neck as he brushed it very lightly, making my eyes widen. A moan escaped my lips. That made Sai stop as he looked at me.

I blushed and didn't know what to say.

_'Aya-chan...'_ Sai started while roaming me with his eyes, which looked a bit shy now. _'I read about something in my book...'_

_'Huh..?'_

_'We should have sex.'_

What. The. Hell.

I felt my face glow in all possible shades of red.

_'W-What...?'_

_'People who love each other have sex, right?'_ Sai wondered and touched my belly, his face became sad all of a sudden. _'Or do you not love me that much, Aya-chan..?'_

**Sai's P.O.V**

I have read that sex should feel very good. If a single kiss with Aya was so pleasing, what kind of delight would we feel while having sex?

_'O-Of course I l-love you, Sai... M-more than anything... B-But...'_

I smiled at her. Aya looked so cute when she was stuttering and her face was very red, like a cherry. I think I'm getting even more excited.

_'I love you a lot, Aya-chan. I want to prove it to you.'_

**Aya's P.O.V**

What kind of book did he read now? Oh my god... I can't believe he just suggested me to have sex with him. Like it was an ordinary thing!

His cold fingers suddenly traced my bare leg and I moaned silently again. Not good. If this goes on...

I gasped when Sai's lips touched my shoulder. He was so gentle and teasing... I felt his tongue go lower, to my arm. It tickled and sent this burning sensation to my whole body.

I trembled. I think I'm starting to lose my mind...

_'Ah, Sai..! W-Wait! I d-don't think we're prepared for this..!'_

He pulled away and gave me a reassuring smile.

_'Don't worry, Aya-chan. I'm ready,'_ he said calmly, pointing to his crotch which looked big now.

I gasped, my head suddenly felt dizzy. He's not joking! My blush deepened even more.

_'Oh. I should check if you're ready for this, right?'_ Sai's eyes widened a bit and he smiled softly again, spreading my legs firmly and looking down there.

_'D-Don't, Sai! T-That's so embarrassing!'_

He officially went crazy!

**Sai's P.O.V**

Aya's panties were wet – so that means that she wants to have sex with me. This made my body ache even more. I really want to touch her, in all ways possible.

I leaned in and started taking off Aya's underwear.

_'W-What are you doing?! S-Sai!'_

I glanced at her – she looked really red and ashamed. Her eyes were wide open and looked a bit shocked. She was afraid – I could sense it.

_'Do you want me to stop, Aya-chan? I don't want to hurt you...'_

She kept silent for a while. I might have been too sudden. But I really want to do it with her. I love her. But if she doesn't want to...

_'N-No, Sai... I love you... G-Go on, please...'_

My eyes widened at her words.

**Aya's P.O.V**

I felt really embarrassed. I didn't expect something like that to happen between us... At least not so soon. Sai was closer to me than ever before. But I know that I am precious to him... I want to return his love, I want him to know my feelings.

I want to give myself to Sai.

His eyes widened as he stared at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I could sense his surprise.

Sai smiled slightly – a true smile of his. Nothing could make me more happy than the thought of Sai being happy.

His gaze travelled to my bottom again and he took off my panties easily, making me gulp. He analyzed me with his black orbs for a while. It felt so embarrasing...

_'D-Don't look at it like that, S-Sai...'_

_'But you're beautiful, Aya-chan.'_

This made my body shiver again.

He lifted me softly from the bed, trying to unzip my dress. All of this felt very strange. I wanted to resist but... I wanted him to continue, too.

Soon I was completely naked. My arms covered my body. I felt ashamed and really weak in front of him like that.

**Sai's P.O.V**

I gasped as I saw Aya's naked body. She was really lovely. Her creamy skin was smooth and soft. Her breasts were round and shapely, just perfect. Her whole figure was perfect. It made my body tingle.

Aya closed her eyes and turned away from me in shame. Her arms tried to cover this beauty from my sight, but I didn't let them.

_'Don't hide... You're amazing...'_

_'D-Don't say such things, Sai...'_

Her voice was like a tender melody – so delicate and kind... I never imagined that I could feel something like that for a girl. Of course, some of them were good-looking, but Aya... She was much more than that. She was lighting something powerful inside of me.

I started caressing her body. It felt like if I was too rough, she might break apart.

Aya moaned softly, making me grunt in anticipation. What was that? I wanted to hear more of her. I wanted her to be mine completely.

**Aya's P.O.V**

This felt so good... I thought I was going to faint. Sai was really gentle, but started putting more pressure on me. I moaned louder.

_'S-Sai! Ahh!'_

He nibbled on my neck, then chest. His hands stroked my breasts, one after one, making my nipples stiffen. My womanhood was leaking now, I felt wetness between my thighs.

_'P-Please, Sai!'_

_'Yes, Aya-chan?'_

_'T-Take me, please..!'_

He nodded to me with a smile. My body was craving as I watched him take off his shirt. I stroked his pale chest – it was hard from all the training. My body was aching so much.

I didn't even notice when Sai entered me slowly. I gasped. My insides hurt like hell.

_'S-Sai! Ah!'_

**Sai's P.O.V**

I was very glad to finally enter her. My dick was rock hard – all because of Aya.

I started pumping in and out slowly, but Aya cried out.

_'Sai! I-It hurts!'_

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. What should I do? Why is she suffering like that? Wait, I have read about this...

_'You're virgin, right, Aya-chan?'_

She nodded slowly, her face still in pain, but I noticed her frown slightly.

_'Of c-course I am, Sai... Ah!'_

_'Should I stop?'_

_'N-No! Go on..! Ahh, Sai!'_

She was almost screaming now, but I carried out her wish. It made me very happy to know that she was willing to continue, even if it hurt. She wanted to be with me... She loved me..

**Aya's P.O.V**

Sai went faster and I screamed his name again, but this pain was fading away already. I felt another strong sensation, which was pleasure. I have never felt so much passion before.

_'SAI! YES!'_

He moaned lightly with his eyes closed, his lock on my waist hardened. I grasped his shoulders.

_'Aya-chan... This feels so good...'_

His pace quickened, making the bed hit against the wall loudly.

_'Oh my god, Sai...! H-Harder!'_

He grunted again and thrusted into me with more force and I screamed in bliss. We were together, like one inseperable body. His each move made me feel immense pleasure.

_'Aya-chan, I love you...'_

_'S-Sai...!'_

Both of us were approaching climax. His member hardener even more, penetrating my folds lustfully. I clinged onto his neck with all my might.

_'Sai, YES! I'm cumming!'_

He moaned softly and pumped a few more times before splashing his seed on my belly. It felt so hot and sticky... This was a divine sensation.

Sai's body collapsed onto me. We panted heavily, gazing at each other with half-lidded eyes. A few drops of sweat made their way from Sai's cheek to mine.

_'I love you Sai... Very very very much...!'_ I whispered and kissed his face.

I have never felt so happy. Sai's face looked tired, but he smiled at me in a loving way and brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. One of his hands cupped my cheek, while other one rested on my lower back.

_'Now I know what love is, thanks to you, Aya-chan...'_ He said quietly before pecking me on the lips and nuzzling my neck softly.

I smiled to myself and suddenly felt very sleepy. Sai put a blanket over us and brought me to his firm chest. I felt warm, comfortable and loved. I could never ask for more.

* * *

_*Tomorrow morning*_

We were walking through Konoha again, hand in hand. Sai couldn't keep his eyes away from me and that made me giggle quietly.

I glanced at him and he smiled, pulling me by my arm for another kiss.

_'GHHRR, SAI, AYA-CHAN! You two ran away yesterday without paying for you food! I HAVE NO MONEY LEFT, BELIEVE IT!'_ Naruto yelled at us, appearing out of nowhere.

I scratched my forehead and gave him a smile. He's still mad. Maybe we should treat him for some ramen...?

_'Sorry, Naruto-kun. Me and Aya-chan were having sex yesterday.'_ Sai explained to blondie and gave him a sweet smile.

Silence. Oh god, why...

_'WHAT?!'_

Naruto sweatdropped and pointed his fingers at us, screaming.

I facepalmed. My face was getting hot. This is awkward...

_'Something wrong, Aya-chan? You look flushed.'_

_'Nothing, Sai, it's nothing...'_


End file.
